lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alias Odium
Alias Odium is a short film directed by and starring Jacob Doerr, and filmed and edited by Scott Pincus. It is a spin-off to Bread's Crumbs and takes place sometime after the events of The Biggest Fish of Them All. The film, which was released on August 30, 2014, stars Jacob Doerr as Justin Bartisto, a reconaissance bounty hunter who goes on one of many secret missions. Plot The film opens with bounty hunter Justin Bartisto walking out of a bush and up to the cameraman, as he prepares to sneak up on his target. His mission is to infiltrate a secret U.B.N.V.A. facility closely working with Bread Nelson. Bartisto runs out of the woods and up the hill. The cameraman films from afar before Bartisto calls him over. The two briefly argue, as Bartisto wants the cameraman to pose as a distraction, before Bartisto agrees to rework his plan and use his stealth skills as best he can. He rolls sideways, signaling for the cameraman to stay quiet several times, before disappearing in the foliage. As Bartisto spies on his targets, he believes they almost saw them, and runs into a row of pine trees. The cameraman moves further down the hill, waiting for Bartisto, until he completes the infiltration and emerges from the trees. Bartisto jumps through the opening in the bushes and lands on the ground, disappearing once more - but reappears moments later. Bartisto swiftly rolls down the hill before getting up, running further down, dropping to the ground and sliding towards the cameraman. He remarks that the mission has been accomplished, and concludes by saying "dude it's cool". Cast *Jacob Doerr as Justin Bartisto - A bounty hunter and associate of The Clan who performs reconnaissance on the U.B.N.V.A. in this film. Trivia *This film, as well as Tea-Eee, are the only Bread's Crumbs films that don't feature or mention John Bacchus. *This is one of three Bread's Crumbs films that make no mention of The Crumbs, the others being Tea-Eee and Omega. *Up until the release of Omega in April 2016, the LS100 cast and crew saw Alias Odium as a non-canon entry to the Bread's Crumbs series, mainly due to Jacob Doerr's character, Justin Bartisto, having no connection to the rest of the series. However, when he reprised the role for Omega, the film was definitely seen as canon - though it does stray far from the main storyline. *Jacob's camo outfit he wears in the film is also the same one he wears in Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. In the interquel Omega. which was released two years later, Bartisto wore an outfit similar to Owen Hawkins' in Jurassic Shark III. *Initially, the film was meant to set up the character of Justin Bartisto for Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo. Unfortunately, in May 2015, Jacob D confirmed he had no interest in reprising the role. Jacob was approached to return for Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam, but declined the offer as well. This makes Alias Odium the most distant from the other Bread's Crumbs films. Category:Short Films Category:2014 Storyline Category:Films Category:Bread's Crumbs Interquels Category:Bread's Crumbs Film Series Category:Spin-Offs